Lechez Mon Clito
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Paris the city of love. City of seduction too, anything can happen on an east high Drama club outing. Troypay dedicated to Stessa. Oneshot


**A/n okay so this fic I started wow in like April…but there is a story behind it. I was talking to Stessa and I told her how my friend's in French were saying 'Lechez Mon Clito' which is rather rude and somehow I got around to having an idea for a fic using that phrase. So this is dedicated to my dear Stessa and I promised to post this before my birthday, which is tomorrow so I SUCCEEDED CHILDREN !! I don't actually say what it means in the fic but by the end you should understand ;) This has M material in it and it is noted so you can just skip it if you're not comfortable with it. **

**Dedication: To my wonderful friend Stessa 'Goodie' :D**

* * *

**Le****chez mon clito**

Troy smiled into the kiss, the warm Paris air drifting through his hair. Pulling apart he looked deep into a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes a smirk playing across her lips as she turned to walk in the direction of the famous landmark behind her. Le Louvre. He slowly reached his fingers to his lips, smiling slightly before turning to follow her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This expresses art in a new and creative way'

Mrs Darbus continued to talk, her harsh voice ringing across the gallery as the east high drama group trailed slowly behind her, their mouths curled into frowns as they dragged their feet along the floor. Troy looked around, desperately trying to catch Sharpay's attention. _That was one hell of a kiss out there. _He glanced to Gabriella who had her arm wrapped firmly around Ryan as he pulled her closer to him, large happy smiles plastered on there faces.

Troy felt warm breath on his neck as Sharpay flounced past him, her long blonde hair hitting his cheek lightly sending shockwaves flowing around his body. He gazed after her in awe his feet subconsciously following her. His eyes glazed over until he tripped on the vinyl flooring, his French for dummies book skidding across the floor as he hurriedly steadied himself. He scrambled to pick it up, Mrs Darbus narrowing her eyes at him, her deep blue eyeliner creeping up along the side of her face. Hugging his book to his chest he heard a small giggle, turning he saw Sharpay covering her mouth with her hand her shoulders shaking as she stifled a giggle before mouthing 'nice one' his way. Troy felt his cheeks burn as he looked to the ground in shame. He could feel 15 pairs of eyes on him as he turned pretending to look interested in the next piece of art his eyes fixed firmly on the canvas.

"Tete de pine"

Troy spun around at the voice, his blue eyes meeting her dark brown's as Sharpay's glittering eyes danced precariously close to his. He could feel her breath and hear her breathing as she winked at him before slapping him playfully on the ass, her silk soft hand making Troy quiver under her touch. She turned to catch up with the group who had all moved to a new section of the museum. As she left Troy fumbled for his guide, flicking hurriedly through the pages.

"Dickhead"

He mused, a small smile coming to his face. Keeping his head down Troy moved on with the rest of the group, the smile still on his lips as he made sideways glances at Sharpay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been one of hell for Troy; he kept his head to the floor again seemingly interested on the dirt on his shoes.

"Now if we can all get in an orderly queue for the Mona Lisa"

Troy sighed looking back up to Sharpay who was smirking at him while Ryan and Gabriella sniggered behind him. She always had a way of embarrassing him; she licked her lips slowly just staring at Troy knowing that she was drawing him in and loving every minute of it.

_Flashback_

_Troy looked up in awe at the abstract art on the wall, his eyes were wide as he glanced in appreciation at the piece of art. His mind was racing as he thought about who made it and the time they must have spent, the variety and depth in the colours he was truly blown away by this piece more so than any of the other crap he had seen today._

_Smiling he looked over to find Gabriella and call her over, his eyes moved across the group double taking when he saw Sharpay. She was standing next to Ryan a lemon flavoured lolly in her mouth as she sucked on it gently, smiling as she realised she caught his attention. Her tongue wrapped around it smiling at him as she continued to enjoy it laughing as Troy's eyes glazed over. He could swear some drool dribbled from his mouth as he watched her, she was so flawless and this was turning him on to no end. _

"_Bolton can you put your tongue back in your mouth, and for god sake whip the slobber from your chin"_

_A chain of laughter erupted from the drama group as Mrs Darbus looked at Troy in deep disgust. Blushing furiously he wiped his mouth of, turning back to the painting trying to painfully block out the taunting. _

"_Interdiction de manger et boire dans le musée madame'_

_A security guard came over to Sharpay, pointing to the lolly and shaking their head as she blushed. Throwing it into the nearest bin hurriedly, it didn't matter now her work was done._

_End Flashback_

He watched her eagerly still blushing at that memory, she had been messing him around all day and Troy Bolton had finally had enough.

He slammed her against the wall of the gallery, pressing his lips to hers in foolish abandon; his thoughts flowing from his mind as he leant into her slim figure, neither caring that the entire drama group, tourists, and a few local French people were witnessing the event. Mrs Darbus froze her eyes wide in shock as a few words escaped her mouth.

"Not next to the Mona Lisa"

Her plight was blissfully ignored as Troy's hand found the hem of Sharpay's tank top, slowly parting it from her skin; his cold hands reaching to her breast as their tongues continued their fierce battle neither nearing victory. The gallery fell silent as the two teenagers continued to make-out furiously next to one of the most famous paintings in the world. After a long and torturous (for Mrs Darbus) 5 minutes the pair pulled apart, both gasping desperately for breath, a large smile split onto Sharpay's face as she watched the air slowly trickle back to Troy's lungs. Leaning over she placed a finger on Troy's chest dragging it down as she reached to his ear.

"Lechez mon clito"

She whispered gently probing his lobe with her tongue for good measure as she giggled quietly to herself, adjusting her tank as she walked back to the group seemingly satisfied. Troy darted his hands to his pocket, yanking out his French guide and flipping desperately through the flimsy pages. He stared at the line in the book in shock, his eyes widening as he shot his head up to Sharpay who was laughing at his reaction; the look on his face priceless.

"Today Mr. Bolton"

Troy looked up sheepishly to find Mrs. Darbus raising an eyebrow slowly at the young boy, her face emitting that she was still very flustered. A blush rose onto Troy's cheeks as he walked back to the rest of the group, his eyes looking anywhere but at Sharpay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Troy, care to explain what you were doing with my sister?"

Troy spun round, they had just left Le Louvre and were walking slowly back to there coach the sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon and the warm allure of Paris still danced enticingly among the teens.

"Um…well…er"

He fumbled over his words, rubbing his neck in an attempt to draw attention away from him. Gabriella giggled as she leant back into Ryan a dreamy smile gracing her lips. Ahead Sharpay was walking with one of the drama nerds, her hips moved delicately from side to side, luring Troy in as his eyes travelled down to her perk behind, her long tanned legs also the object of his gaze.

"Dude stop leering over my sister!"

Troy snapped his head back to Ryan a blush creeping its way to his cheeks as he looked back at the ground. Everything about her was so amazing and he couldn't help but stare and her. His mind drifted back to their kiss once again, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his.

"I wasn't leering!"

He stabbed back in defiance; deliberately ignoring Gabriella's raised eyebrows.

"I was glancing in admiration"

Frowning Ryan let a small smile leave his lips.

"Fine but no funny business get it? Just because were alone in the hotel tonight, doesn't mean you can try it on with her"

Troy scoffed as he looked to her once again, a dreamy look crossing his face as he saw her.

"Even if I could, she wouldn't. She doesn't like me like that"

Now it was Gabriella's turn to laugh, as she looked on at Troy incredulously, the sad look on his face making her grin.

"Of course she likes you, did you not feel the way she kissed you? She's crazy for you"

Troy never thought his face could get any brighter than it did at that moment the thought of Sharpay wanting him as much as he wanted her, was enough to make him dance in joy. Again his eyes met her back as she spoke to one of the drama nerds, his eyes glazed over as a million thoughts rushed through his head.

"Troy….I'm warning you"

"Yeah, yeah no funny business"

He murmured, now he really couldn't wait for tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy let his head hit the pillow, a dim light from the street crept in through the gap in the curtains leaking into his soul as his mind raced with thoughts of Sharpay Evans. That kiss, that mind blowing kiss that still had the ability to set his mind racing and his urges soaring, sleep, was impossible knowing that if he walked just down the hall he could see her, talk to her, touch her, and be with her. Troy felt himself groaning in the agony, he needed Sharpay more than he needed oxygen and without her he was nothing; a small inadequate lump only capable of heartbreak. Throwing the sheets from his body he climbed out of his bed grabbing a shirt and throwing it over his head. Screw the teachers, screw the rules, and screw Ryan if he didn't have her now he was going to explode. Wrenching the door open he poked his head from the door, spying the empty hallways as he crept slowly to Sharpay's room, a bubble of excitement rising in his throat.

"Bolton?"

His hands shot back to his sides as she stood in front of him, clad in a pair of very short shorts and a tight tank top which was enough to give him ample view of her cleavage. His head was spinning and he had lost all sense of why he felt the need to knock on her door; her eyes penetrated his body, a true look of ice shinning brightly through them.

"Uh-hi-um Sharpay"

He cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid making his eyes look anywhere but at her, the door, the wall, his shoes all good places to avoid the death glare she was so obviously shooting in his direction.

"Why are you here Bolton?"

A look of hurt flashed across his face as he looked dejectedly to the floor, twitching nervously as a stutter rose to his throat. _Why does she have to look so damn hot? That top is so low cut you can almost see her…No Troy _

"I-I just wanted to s-see you"

Did he really just say that? Her eyes soften slightly as she looked to the shaking boy in front of her; he was really cute the way his shaggy brown hair hung in front of his eyes making him seem vulnerable and adorably cute.

"Really?"

Her eyes lit up as a nervous smile left Troy's lips his eyes meeting hers for the first time during their conversation, his electric cerulean blues meeting her deep brown pools their gaze holding as a small smile graced her flawless figures.

"Um that thing that you said earlier, 'Lechez mon Clito' err why did you say it"

_Way to ruin a moment Troy, god I'm such an idiot! _A blush rose on Sharpay's cheeks, as she moved closer to Troy their hands brushing as her face moved just inches from his.

"Why do you think?"

She whispered slowly leaning in, their lips now only a millimetre apart. Troy felt his heart rate speed up as her lips gently brushed his, the faint taste of her mandarin scented lip gloss gently touching his lips. He leaned in more, their lips now fully crashed together in sync as his hands found her waist pulling her closer gently pushing his tongue through her mouth a small fight ensuing. Sharpay let a small moan leave her mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, letting her hands wander around the back of his hair ruffling it slightly. Troy pushed her back stumbling into the room as he swung the door shut, continuing to move backwards until Sharpay felt her knees hit the back of her bed, but still Troy leaned forward causing Sharpay to fall onto the bed, him on top of her still passionately making out.

**[M MATERIAL STARTS HERE!**

She felt a cold hand separate her tank from her skin crawling upwards to her black laced bra, gently pushing it aside to feel her firm breasts; Troy's head was spinning as he gently left a trail of ice down her neck pausing briefly in annoyance to remove the top leaving her in her bra and shorts. Sharpay rolled them over quickly removing his shirt leaving him in just his boxers before hurriedly slamming her lips back to his. Rolling them back over his hands continued to wander her body freely, his mouth now laying on the valley between her breasts as he unclipped her bra covering her breast with his mouth while he tormented the other furiously with his fingers hearing her groan out in satisfaction. His mouth made its way back to hers as his hands found a way into her little shorts, a squeal of pleasure exploding against Troy's lips as he felt Sharpay smile against him.

"Troy"

She whispered the agitation in her voice apparent as she trailed her lips up to his ear leaning in delicately.

"Lechez mon clito"

He swore he stopped breathing as those words left her lips; he froze his hands placed on her thigh as he looked into her eyes, emotion shining in her gorgeous chocolate coloured orbs. Their lips crashed together once again in unforgiving abandon his hands quickly removing her shorts as she deepened their kiss, a small battle now ensuing in his mouth. Troy's lips left hers as they trailed their way further down her body, stopping briefly to arouse her nipples as he left wet kisses on her stomach.

Sharpay's head shot back to the bed as a surge of pleasure surged through her. Troy continued to kiss around her centre gently arousing her with his tongue hearing her moan in pleasure. He moved his head back up to her lips kissing her passionately becoming all the more aroused by her.

"Oh my, someone's happy"

Troy felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks as Sharpay spoke the heat in the room rising even more stifling his breath.

"Very"

He mumbled now barley containing himself as Sharpay gently slid of his boxers kissing his neck once more before he carefully entered her.

**[M MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

Troy rolled of her panting wildly as he felt the temperature cool, steam practically rising from his body.

"Wow"

was all Sharpay could mutter amidst heavy breathing, her chest rising and falling violently as a small smile graced her lips, turning to look at Troy a smile of adoration on them. Leaning over he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before gently closing his eyes feeling sleep evade him. A few minutes later Sharpay ran her hands across his head smiling as he slept peacefully before gently kissing his forehead.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

She lay next to him, nuzzling in his neck as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, not noticing the small smile that graced his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains, gently seeping into Troy's eyes as they fluttered open a gentle smile on his face. Suddenly he felt his hands brush something soft jumping as he spun round, coming face to face with Sharpay sleeping peacefully next to him.

"mmm"

She mumbled her small hands coming to rub the sleep from her eyes, as she carefully lifted her eyelids immediately meeting a pair of intense blue orbs.

"Morning"

Troy whispered moving in gently as he placed a small kiss on her lips holding her closer inhaling her fresh morning scent. His mind raced back to last night, memories that he knew he would never erase filling his brain. He continued to stare at her love shining through his eyes, she was so amazing and last night had been one night of raw passion that he never ever wanted to forget. He turned his head slightly, eyes widening as he saw the LCD clock in the background. _8:25 SHIT! Breakfast is in 5 minutes!_

"Shit Sharpay I have to go, breakfast is in 5 minutes"

The smile left her face and a small look of horror replaced it. Leaping from the bed she threw of the covers only blushing slightly as she realised her clothing or lack there of, and threw Troy his clothes while she hurriedly scanned her suitcase quickly deciding on a pair of slightly faded jeans and a pink jewelled tank top. Pulling on a pink bra and matching hot pink cotton thong she turned to Troy struggling to pull her tank over her head as he hurriedly did the buttons up on his jeans. Rubbing his hand on the back of his head an awkward silence filled the room. _What am I meant to do now? Did last night mean anything? Were not dating, so what are we? Friends with benefits, is a kiss inappropriate? Oh god, oh god. _

"Um well…I'll see you later"

Troy hugged Sharpay warmly before placing an awkward kiss on her cheek, blushing as he opened the door to her room remembering he hadn't put his shirt back on not bothering to check the hallway.

Ryan threw the baby blue towel over his shoulders as he made his way back from the bathroom, whistling to himself a smile on his lips. Life was going pretty well for him at the moment and he was sure it couldn't get better. He paused slightly as his little sisters door opened to reveal _TROY!_ _What is __**he **__doing in their, and why is he getting dressed? Oh no he didn't! _Troy turned pausing as he came face to face with Ryan, a deathly look in his eyes.

"Troy! My underwear is stuck to your shirt"

Sharpay's voice floated through the door, a slight laugh to it as Troy felt his face pale. She laughed running up to him ripping it from his back before making him face her.

"We need to talk after breakfast"

She leaned up and placed a short and sweet kiss on his lips, before flouncing back to her room slamming the door. Troy was still frozen in position as he stared at Ryan a deep fire burning in the twin's eyes as he advanced with a fury.

"TROY BOLTON!"

* * *

**A/N well! I worked on this for agesss and Stessa was getting rather excited about it so I really really hope she likes it! And hey I hope you all do to please oh please review! Cause it's for Stessa I HAVE to have a friends quote here**

_**Chandler**__: And this from the cry-for-help department: Are you wearing makeup?  
__**Joey**__: Yes, I am. As of today, I am officially Joey Tribbiani, actor slash model.  
__**Chandler**__: That's funny, 'cause I was thinking you look more like Joey Tribbiani, man slash woman._


End file.
